the diary
by rosieposie511
Summary: what happens if Dan, aneisha and tom found Zoe's diary and finds out the truth of her childhood, and then when they think everything's ok the past repeats it's self
1. Chapter 1

In HQ

Tom was sitting their playing one of his computer games when anisha, Dan came out of the lift together

(Tom's P.O.V)

"Hey guys" I say when they get out of the lift, I was about to look back at my computer when I said "what are you two doing down here?"

"Were just looking for a book on spying" said anisha as her and Dan walked to the bookshelf

"Ok" I said "can I ask why?"

"we just want to learn how to pick locks and all that other stuff Zoe does" explained Dan "we would just asked her our self but we can't find her"

"Ya" I said "I haven't seen her since the morning"  
"Dan I found one" said anisha but as they opened it they only saw a smallish notebook that looked like it had been torn in two but sticky tapped back together, on the front in small letters it said Zoe's diary

(End of P.O.V)

"What's that" asked Tom walking over to the others

"It must be Zo's, look" said Dan pointing to her name in the middle,

"Come on open up" said tom and took the diary out of anisha's hands, taking it to a desk

"Do you think we should you know" said anisha "it could be privet"

"Come on" said Dan looking at anisha "we already know all about her life, don't we it's not like she's hiding something or we already would of figured it out, you can easily tell if Zo's got a secret can't you"

"I guess so" said anisha "open it up tom" he did, on the first page it said

**Dear diary **

**today was horrible it was my first training in SKUL, I really wish I was back at home with auntie and daddy, but the freak that is the boss of SKUL, kidnapped me and took me here. I can still remember what happened **

"Daddy" I yelled as I ran into his room "guess what"

"What" he said (by the way in this story, Zoe's dad is the mastermind and her aunt is the crime minister)

"Guess what" said the 1 year old me "I can do 10 backflips now"

"Really" he said "wow, why don't you go and tell your aunt and then tell her to come in here please"

"Ok" and I skipped off

**I showed my aunt and she thought it was amazing, I told her that daddy needed to see her, so she told me to go and show a grumpy old man in**__**the corer (he is the grand master) I went to him, I showed him my flips, then was about to walk away when we stuck an needle in me, I think it might have been a sleeping needle and I woke up here, he told me that my daddy and auntie were the leaders of something called KORPS, and he said they are dangerous, so I have to stay here and work for SKUL, the other thing he said was that MI9 or something was our anime and we have to destroy them, well anyway I better go, training is now, I just wish I was a little older than 1 so I could be as tall as the others in my class.**__

"This doesn't make sense" said anisha "Zoe doesn't have any parents, and when we asked her she said she didn't know what KORP's was"

"Let's keep reading to find out" said tom "but let's go to the day we saved her, that might explain a few things,

**Dear diary**

**Today was so weird I will tell you the whole story, it started off with the Grand master yelling at people to get to place's, he then made me go into a large truck to take me somewhere, so that KORP'S couldn't kill me, I don't know why, anyway while I was in the truck the drivers went made and started driving off the road I think then I stopped all of a sudden, and the doors were opening to let me out, anyway when they were fully opened I was met by 2 kids in spy cloths or something and an 1 adult, they stared at me as I stared at them, they started saying something, then one of the kids (the boy) pointed to my name thing on my arm, dad used to say it was because I was a special girl, but I really don't know why it's there, anyway they took me to this MI9 place, I was starting to look scared what if they put me in jail or something, but I just stayed calm they asked me a few questions about who I was I lied for the first one, but I don't think the lie detector noticed, but the second one I told the truth, there were 3 teens now, still the two from the truck but another one now, he was working the lie detector, so I'm guessing that he was the smart one of the group, the teens and the adult from the truck took me to their school, I was a little scared, I had never been to a school before, really I have never seen so many kids before in my life, not like I've had much of a life the 3 teens told me their names, the girl that was at the truck her name was Anisha, the boy at the truck his name was Dan (but I can tell you he made I quite obvious that he didn't trust me, but I couldn't blame him I worked for SKUL and SKUL Is the enemy, I worked that out when I was in the truck) and then the other boy the was named Tom, he was the one who was running the lie detector, I think Anisha was the nicest to me, I think she trusts me, no one's trusted me for a long time.**

**When we were eating lunch (I hadn't eaten nice food like that since I was like 1) we had to go down to their base because Tom found out a way to hack into the SKUL satellite, when they showed their mentor Frank or whatever his name is, they left me in the HQ, Dan didn't think leaving me in their HQ alone was a good idea, so Frank or whatever he locked me in their when they left I waited a minute then I picked the lock and left to go after them. I found them in about 5 minutes, they were just about to fight the Grand master when I said something to them I don't know what, then I went with them since they had been spotted, they walked up to face the Grand master Frank pushed me behind her but that wasn't enough for the Grand master to not see her "V.9.5" he said "I thought you were on the way to the rendezvous" Anisha said something, then the Grand master told me to come here, I looked at Frank he shook his head, everyone looked at me, I got that scared feeling inside of me, I started walking to the Grand master, but I stopped right in front of me him and said "No I'm never going back to SKUL never" he said something then he set his guards with electric gloves on me, luckily for me Dan came in and saved me and killed the body guards, the Grand master escaped, Tom had a great idea to get the Grand master back to the ground, when he was on the ground, we raced over to him, but we were met by some KORP'S agents, I groaned to myself, I thought I would never have to see them again, but I guess I was wrong, the others went into their attack poser's I shook my head and flipped right to the KORP'S agents **

**I turned around and looked at them and said "can you let me handle this" I face the KORP'S agents again and started fighting them, the others came and helped me as well, after it finished MI9 people started running in and got hold of the Grand master, after Frank asked some questions, that laddie I saw when I was in the place where the lie detector was grabbed my arm and said "she is a SKUL agent and she is not to be trusted" she said something before that but I can't remember anyway the Grand master got out his can and was about to shot Frank with it, but I got jumped in the way, it all went black but after a few seconds I realised I was alive , and that was when Dan started trusting me a little, anyway that afternoon, Frank and the laddie (her name is Stella) asked me if I wanted to join Mi9, I said yes. **

**That about it, I better go we are about to start a mission soon.**

"Well all of this has to be true" said anisha "because that really did happen"

"But It doesn't make sense" said Dan "Zoe has no parents, remember"

"Well that diary entry didn't tell us much" said tom "maybe when she was kidnapped by KORP'S that diary entry should tell us more."

(What will happen, will Dan, anisha and tom find out the truth about ZOE'S past, will the diary entry explain to Dan, anisha and Tom who Zoe is and about her past, will find out in next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you found the day yet? Dan asked tom

"Don't you think if I found the day I would say I found the day" said tom "she has so many diary entries in here, but not one of them say that she likes you"

"Tom are you looking for the day she got kidnapped or a diary entry that says she likes me?" asked Dan annoyed, but really interested to see if Zoe likes him,

"Both" said tom with a grin

"Dan it's your turn to keep watch to see if she's coming down" said anisha

"Found it" yelled tom

"Then read it out loud" said anisha

"Ok let's see" he said

**Dear diary**

**Today was properly one of the worst days ever, I saw two people I thought I would never see again, Dad and auntie I will start from the very beginning. It all started when we were all in HQ Frank was doing something on his iPad, me, Dan and anisha were talking (But It seemed that only me and Dan were talking, anisha was just listening, and looking bored) and tom was playing a game on the computer, Anisha walked other to him to see what he was doing, because I could tell that she was getting quite bored listing to me and Dan talk. Anyway that's not the important bit, the important bit starts about in the middle of the day, so I'll start there.**

**We just got this doctor/scientist or whatever out of jail, so he could help us stop everyone growing old, he was an old KORP'S agent, but the weird thing is that I don't remember seeing when I was little, anyway since he was an old KORP'S agent of course Dan didn't trust him, and right now I wish no one trusted him anyway I was stuck hand cuffed to him, I don't know why I had to be, but anyway I went with him to help stop the machine, I asked him if he could stop it but, he just got something out of somewhere and he sprayed it in my hat thing that was covering my head, then everything blacked out.**

**When I woke I saw the scientist/doctor, my auntie, and Dad standing in front of me "She is finally awake" said aunt "Father were the hell am I" I yelled **

"**Now that's not a nice way to talk to your own father" said the mastermind "is it, when you were younger you were much nicer"**

"**Sorry father" I said in a much cuter voice "I mean to say Daddy were the hell am I,**

"**You don't remember, this is where you were created, silly" laughed aunt "we are going to turn you…"**

"**Into the master mind ya, ya I no" **

"**Well if you already know what's going one doctor start the progress" aunt yelled as she said that we heard the others coming in**

"**But I have one factor that you will never have" I yelled**

"**What factor" asked aunt?**

"**The value of friendship" I yell again "DAN!"**

**They all came running in after I said that.**

**So that's how I nearly turned into my dad and how I got kidnapped,**

**One thing when we were getting into the van to go back to school anisha told me what happened while I was gone, and told me how Dan went really ballistic when no one was trying to get me back, I just said "right" imaging Dan going ballistic, while trying to not laugh.**

"I did not go Ballistic" yelled Dan after tom read them the diary entry,

"ya" said anisha "you really did"

"Whatever" he said knowing that he did go ballistic, when trying to find Zoe

"Hide the diary" said anisha "I hear someone coming"

The elevator doors opened revelling Zoe

"Hey guys" she said smiling

"Hey" they answered

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said "I just came down to get a book"

"This book by any chance" asked tom waving the spy book that had Zoe's diary in it, in one hand

Zoe froze and then said "ya, that's the one" hoping no one saw her diary,

"So Zo" said aneisha "when you were little could you do 10 backflips?"

Zoe froze, she knew they looked in her diary now "give me my diary back" she said they handed her, her diary she hadn't seen it in a long while, since she was so busying,

"Zo" said Dan "why didn't you tell us that you already knew the master mind and crime minister?"

Zoe froze for the third time, "um…."

(What will Zoe tell them, why did she even keep it a secret In the first place, find out in the next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

"Zo" said Dan kindly "please tell us, you can trust us you know"

"It's nothing" she said trying to persuade them that nothing was going on "really, that isn't a diary it's just a story book"

"Zo" said tom "were not that dumb you know"

"fine" she said looking sad "the only reason why I didn't tell you guys is that I didn't want you to think that I was some sort of freak or something and not let me in mi 9, so I decided that I would just lie about my past, sorry"

"Zo" said Dan, walking over to her "we don't care that you know more about the master mind, and that he really is your father"

"Ok" said Zoe looking happier "next time, ask me, don't read my diary there's private things in there, you know"

"Ok" said Dan "by the way, when you were kidnapped by KORP'S, I didn't go ballistic aneisha just said that"

"Yeah, that's what I thought" said Zoe hiding a smile

"I was just telling them to hurry, because I like you better as a human, not a computer" lied Dan

Zoe was about to answer but the lift doors opened and frank stepped out,

"Team" he said "we have a serious problem" he put up a video on the board…the master mind came on the board a said…..

**Hello MI9 **

**I have one simple request, please bring my daughter back to me, her aunt and I are missing her so much,**

**BRING HER TO ME OR YOU WON'T SEE AGENT STELLA AGAIN, V95 IF YOU ARE LISTENING YOU BETTER COME NOW! YOU KNOW WHERE TO GO YOU WERE BORN THERE.**

Zoe started crying, Dan thought that he should hug her, but aneisha, got to her first

"What does he mean, when he said daughter?" asked frank looking quite confused

"Zo" said tom "you need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" frank asked

Zoe took a deep breath "I really am the Master Minds daughter" after she explained it all to frank, he ask

"So" he said "when you were kidnapped by the crime minister, was it a happy family reunion" he started to smile

Zoe smiled to, so happy that he wasn't mad with her "oh right, there was I little screaming, yelling and happiness. But most of all screaming, which I did the most"

Dan, frank, tom and aneisha smiled at her, imaging her screaming at the crime minister and Master mind.

Aneisha gave a worried look "what about Stella?"

"Team we need a plan" said frank trying to think of one.

After about 1 hour tom finally came up with an idea

"I've got it" he yelled "we could just go into KORPS HQ and rescue Stella"

"Great tom" said aneisha "but one problem, we don't know where KORPS HQ is"

"We don't, but Zoe does" said tom. Everyone looked at Zoe who was talking to Dan,

"Romeo and Juliette" yelled aneisha "get over here" Dan and Zoe looked at her but then started talking again, not responding to that name

"Fine" said aneisha "Dan, Zoe get over here" straight away they got up and walked over to the others "what's up" asked Dan

Tom turned to face Zoe "Zo do you know where KORPS HQ is?"

"I know where one of them are" she answered "why do you want to know?"  
Tom told Dan and Zoe the plan

"Ok then" said Dan "Zo, would you show us where it is"  
"Sure." She said "but I'm coming with you"

"Zoe, it's too dangerous" said frank

"Please frank" she said "I want to help"  
"fine" frank said before looking towards Dan and aneisha "you two, better take care of her. I want her back here in one piece got it, KORP'S will do anything to get her"

"You don't have to tell us frank, all of us look out for one another, and I'm sure Dan will take great care of Zoe, and even if they get her Dan will get her back" said aneisha "don't you remember what happened when KORP'S kidnapped Zoe."

"Yeah, I do" said frank "he went ballistic"

"For the 50th time, I DID NOT GO BELLISTIC" yelled Dan

"Yeah, I believe you" said Zoe trying to hold in her laughs, when she knew she couldn't anymore, she said "I need to go to the toilet" and ran up to the bathroom laughing her head off on the way.

"Ok," said Frank "when Zoe gets back you can you, remember get Stella and go."

After about 5 minutes, Zoe came back down, her face red you could tell that she was ether laughing or crying,

"Zo, what's wrong?" asked Dan as he saw her face

"Nothing" she answered

"Then why is your face red" he said looking at her

"It's hot in here" lied Zoe

"Mission time" said aneisha.

With aneisha, Dan and Zoe.

"Zoe are we close yet?" asked aneisha

"Yeah" she answered. About 3 minutes later she told them that we were here.

"How do we get in?" asked Dan looking at Zoe

"Well there are a few secret tunnels, or we could go throw the air ducks" said Zoe

"Air ducks" said aneisha "the secret tunnels could be guarded"

"there not" said Zoe "when I first turned 1 I decided to go exploring, I went through, all these different doors and passages and when I was right down the bottom I found a way out, so every night before I went to bed I used to sit there and look at the sky, but I could only see some because the door was locked and I couldn't pick it"

"Right, so where is it?" asked Dan

"This way" Zoe pointed in a direction and they followed

When they got, to the bottom of a large hill, the team followed Zoe to a large door hidden behind, weed's, grass and vines

"So" asked aneisha "how do we get in, it's fully locked, and it look's hard to pick, also we don't know the code"

"I do" said Zoe walking towards the door

"How do you know?" asked Dan quite confused

"Easy, when I was young, I went into the Master minds office when he was out, and I saw I a small list with all the passwords, for the HQ" explained Zoe "so all I need to do is put in the passwords I saw until it's the write one."

After two goes Zoe finally typed the write one in,

"Let's go" she said

(what will happen when they are inside found out in the next chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

When the door opened, they were met by a horrible shock

"V95, you are too predictable" laughed the crime minister "master told me that you would come down to one of the secret tunnels"

"Hello aunt" said Zoe as calmly as possible, as she started walking back throw the door with the others, but a voice stopped them

"You're not going anywhere," they turned around to see two KORP'S agents, pushing the cylinder that contained the master mind towards them,

"Daughter, we will let your friends go and agent Stella if you come with us, it's simple" said the master mind

"Let them go" said Zoe stepping to the crime minister

"Zo no" said Dan

"Dan you have to let me go" said Zoe

"But Zoe" said aneisha, getting cut off by Zoe

"I'm going to miss you all, but I don't want you two, to get hurt" said Zoe, then turned to the crime minister, "let them go and Stella to and I will come" a KORP'S agent came in dragging Stella in, he let go of Stella and pushed her to the others, then grabbed hold of Zoe. Zoe nodded at her team and with that they ran back up the hill towards the school, Dan looked back when he got up the hill but Zoe was already gone.

In HQ

As the lift doors opened, they reviled a sad looking Dan, aneisha and Stella.

"Where's Zoe" asked tom getting up of his seat

"They g-g-got her" said Dan

"What how?" asked frank, they explained the whole thing, when they were done, Dan ran to the elevator.

"He's not taking it well is he" said tom, aneisha nodded, "come on neish we better go talk to him" aneisha followed tom to the elevator, when they got back up to school, they went looking for Dan, they found him in an empty class room staring into space.

"She knew what she was doing" said aneisha interrupting his thoughts "she's probably trying to escape right this minute"

Dan just said nothing and kept staring into space. Tom and aneisha, really wanted to get him to be happy but, they didn't know what to do.

Zoe's P.O.V

(By the way right now it's been two weeks since Zoe got stuck in here)

**Dear diary**

**It's been two weeks since Aunty and Father got me, all they told me is that I was the wrong person to get fathers mind into me, I asked why they want me for then, but they just put me back in my old room from when I was little and bolted the door shut the only time they open the door is when they give me food, (which is only 1 time a day, but I'm used to not eating much at SKUL they only feed me 1 a day as well) so I have to stay in here all day, I changed my room around to make it look more like a teenage girls room, but it's hard to when you have all baby stuff in there.**

**I really do miss the others, I kept trying to think of all the happy time's we had together, I always read back in my diary to remember them god ti…. Oh no someone's opening the door I better hide this.**

End of P.O.V

Zoe starred at the door after she put her diary away in her pocket, as the door opened she saw a man she thought she would never she again

"Grand master" she whispered, as she said that the Grand master, put a needle in her t make her fall asleep (just like the one he used when she little, he grabbed her and put her on his shoulder, when he got out side, he put her in a car and toke off, but as he was putting her in the car her diary fell out.

At HQ

"Team we have a serious problem" said frank (Everyone has been a little happier now that two weeks have gone by, but they all still missed Zoe)

"What's wrong frank" asked tom

"The Grand master has escaped from prison" said frank

"What, How?" said aneisha

"We don't know how he got out but, he did somehow" said frank "we are still working out why he did it now, I mean he had all this time to do it, but he decides to do it now"

"Zoe" whispered Dan saying her name for the first time in age's, he then spoke up "he must have found out that Z-Zoe was back with KORP'S and decided that he could kidnap her again and make her suffer for what Mi9 has done, and start SKUL up again"

"Dan, aneisha you need to get straight to KORP'S HQ" said frank "and I don't care how you do it, but get Zoe out of there immediately" they both nodded and ran to the elevator.

Once they got to HQ they went straight down the hill, to where Zoe showed them where the secret passage way was, as got further down the hill aneisha spotted something, on the ground, she picked it up. It was Zoe's diary, she called over Dan so he could see it

"Zo's diary" Dan said "…" he was about to say something else but aneisha cut him of

"The Grand master's got her I think" she said "we better get back to HQ and tell the others" they ran back to the school.

When they finally got to HQ they showed tom, frank and Stella Zoe's diary,

"Open it, up and it might tell us if the Grand master kidnapped her or not" said frank

Aneisha opened the diary remembering what Zoe said "next time, ask me, don't read my diary there's private things in there, you know" aneisha pushed away that thought, opening the diary is the only way they can save Zoe.

Once aneisha found the last entry she read it out loud

**Dear diary**

**It's been two weeks since Aunty and Father got me, all they told me is that I was the wrong person to get fathers mind into me, I asked why they want me for then, but they just put me back in my old room from when I was little and bolted the door shut the only time they open the door is when they give me food, (which is only 1 time a day, but I'm used to not eating much at SKUL they only feed me 1 a day as well) so I have to stay in here all day, I changed my room around to make it look more like a teenage girls room, but it's hard to when you have all baby stuff in there.**

**I really do miss the others, I kept trying to think of all the happy time's we had together, I always read back in my diary to remember them god ti…. Oh no someone's opening the door I better hide this.**

"That does not prove that she's got kidnapped by SKUL" said tom "but I still think that we should try and break into SKUL. But we need to know where it is"

"I know" remembered Stella "frank remember when we first found Zoe, we put a tracker on her we could use that"

"Great idea" said Frank "tom could y…"

"Already on it" said tom grinning after about 1 minute he said "she's in this warehouse" pointing to the screen

"Ok team" said frank " this time were not going to rush off, we need to think on how we can get in there and out without anyone seeing you, this might take a few day's but, don't worry"

Dan wanted to disagree but he knew frank was right, they needed to think this threw properly.

After about 3 days they headed to the SKUL HQ. When they got there they jumped out and ran inside, when they finally found the cell's they realised that Zoe wasn't in any of them.

"She could be training" said aneisha

"She probably is" said Dan

"We should try and find the training room" said tom moving towards the door. But when they moved towards the door 3 giant guards were standing there.

"Great" said Dan they all started to run but the guards grabbed hold of them, and started taking somewhere,

"Where are you taking us" yelled aneisha

"to a cell" said one of the guards, and bumped them all into one cell.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are we going to do" said aneisha when the guards left

"Easy" said Dan standing outside the door, with the door open,

"How did you…." Said tom

"I just picked the lock, now let's go find Zoe" answered Dan. They all ran through a few corridors, when they got to a huge room they stopped and looked around, but what they didn't know is that all the doors were closing and locking, when they looked up they saw what happened, and tom saw a shadow coming towards them, it was the Grand Master, they got into their attack poses,

"Don't worry i won't fight you," said the Grand Master, they stared at him and relaxed a bit, "as I said I won't fight but V95 will… V95 get in here now" he yelled into the speakers

Dan, tom and aneisha stared at each other, they all knew that Zoe wouldn't fight them, but they also knew that if Zoe fought them she would win. After about 3 minutes Zoe ran in and did a flip, a stood right in front of the Grand Master.

"What took you so long" he yelled at her "I called you 3 minutes ago"

"The training room is on the other side of this building" answered Zoe

"Anyway to more important things," said the Grand Master "I hope you did your best in training today, because you are having another fight today"

"Who is it" asked Zoe, but before anyone could answer, aneisha said "hey Zo" Zoe turned around and saw Dan, aneisha and tom standing there.

Zoe didn't say hi or anything she just stared at them and mouthed "Sorry"

"So who do you chose the fight," said the Grand Master "the best fighter out of all of them, I want to make it interesting"

Zoe took a deep breath and said "Dan, I chose Dan." She really didn't want to fight Dan but, she knew if she fought one of the others I would take 5 seconds.

As the fight started, the heard "Mi9 everyone freeze"

"Stella" said tom, Stella, frank and more Mi9 agent's ran through the door, Dan and Zoe stopped fighting each other, and nodded at each other, Zoe did a flip a knocked 5 SKUL agents over.

When the fight finished, and when they got in the Van to take them back to school, Zoe hugged them all, and kept saying thankyou to them,

"Zo" said aneisha "stop saying thanks"

Zoe stopped and asked "how did you guys know that I was at SKUL?"

"We kinder read your diary, you dropped it when the Grand Master put you in the car"

"Right" said Zoe, quite annoyed that they read her diary, but happy they found her, "lucky I didn't put privet things in the diary entry" she smiled

"What do you mean privet things Zo" asked aneisha

"You know, who I have a crush on and things like that" answered Zoe

"You write them things in your diary" asked tom

"I used to, until I found out that all of you have read it and know what it looks like" said Zoe looking at them "so now I'm making a new diary, so I don't have to remember my past every time I look in it"

"Great idea" said Dan "so Zo, how did you manage to have a life while you lived at SKUL, and KORP'S, when you were little"

"Well I didn't really" explained Zoe "I always wanted to go

Outside a see the sky, grass and everything, but the only time I went outside was when use found me"

"So, when you were little, the only time you went outside was when we found you," said Dan "I would hate that" 

"Yeah" said Zoe "I did. Anyway what excuse did you give Mr flatly, to say I left" she looked at everyone

"We told him that you had to go to another school" said Stella "so now we need to tell him that you're back again"

"Right" said Zoe, she started reading her diary, since there was still a long way to go to get to the school,

"Can I have a look at it" said aneisha leaning over Zoe's shoulder

"No" Zoe answered quickly shutting the book, but what she didn't know was that aneisha saw some of it, and it said that she really liked Dan.

When they got to the school they went straight to the office to tell Mr flatly that she was back. After they went straight to lunch and started talking about SKUL and KORP's and all their missions and other stuff.

The end

Sorry this was a bad chapter, had to rush it because I won't have reception for a while.

Could people give me ideas for my next story, I don't know what to write about next


End file.
